Poison
by Gemini Narcissa Riddle
Summary: This is a song fiction and also my first fan fiction based on Hermione and Bellatrix. Hermione wants Bellatrix but her senses tells her to stay away from the older witch. What Hermione doesn't know is that Bellatrix fells the same. Please read and Review.


**Title: **Poison

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or the song Poison by Groove Coverage.

**Rating: **T

**Pairings: **Bellatrix/Hermione

**Summary:** This is a song fiction and also my first fan fiction based on Hermione and Bellatrix. Hermione wants Bellatrix but her senses tells her to stay away from the older witch. What Hermione doesn't know is that Bellatrix fells the same.

_**Poison**_

I don't know when or how, but I kwon that I have fallen in love with the devil. She is a killer. She is a sadist. She is a cruel person. Her blood is like ice when she kills and when she torture someone. She is the last person someone of the Light Side should falls for. She is a Death Eater. And I'm in love with her.

**Your cruel devise. Your blood, like ice. One look, could kill. My pain, your trill!**

I love her and I kwon that it's wrong. But I can do nothing for it. I want to be with her even if all she would do was torture me. When I sleep, I dream her. I can't go on like this.

**I wanna love you, but I better not touch. I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop.**

I want to kiss her. I want to taste all of her body. I kwon that, even if I will see her, she wouldn't touch me. Because for her I'm just a mudblood.

**I wanna kiss you, but I want it too much. I wanna taste you, but your lips are venomous poison.**

She is true poison for me and she doesn't know it. When I dream about her, I found myself tied at the wall of her chambers with chains made of silver. She will then whip me with a poisonous whip and let me submit completely to her and become her new pet with only a thought: serve her Mistress.

**You're poison running through my veins. You're poison. I don't wanna break these chains.**

When she kiss me I lose myself and only her web can catch me. I can't move because she hypnotizes me with her body and the only things that I fell is lust and love. It's then that I realize that I'm lost and that I can't be saved.

**Your mouth, so hot. Your web I'm caught. Your skin, so wet. Black lace, on sweat.**

She is just a mudblood, but I can't stop thinking of her. My dreams are full of her. I hear her calling my name and it's just so sweet that I can't get enough. I hurt her and she screams my name. I love when she does that. She always turn me on with just her voice. I know that I shouldn't touch you, but I can't help myself.

**I hear you calling and it's needle &amp; pins. I wanna hurt you, just to hear you screaming my name. Don't wanna touch you, but you're under my skin. I wanna kiss you, but your lips are venomous poison.**

You are like a drug to me. A drug that will kill me slowly and painfully. Like a rare poison, a sweet one. I pretend to not know, but my heart is screaming it with all is might.

**You're poison running through my veins. You're poison. I don't wanna break this chains**

You don't want to leave me, neither when I'm awake nor when I'm sleeping. You burned your memory in my head and it won't fade away.

**Running deep inside my veins. Poison burning deep inside my veins.**

They aren't only my looks that can kill, because yours kill me all the time. I'm not the only sadist between us and you aren't the only masochist.

**One look, could kill. My pain, your trill. **

I know that I can't. but I couldn't not fall for you Muddy. We will be each other undoing. Like you, I want to be with you all the time. I want to touch you and not only in our dreams.

**I wanna love you, but I better not touch. I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop.**

I want to kiss you, to mark you as mine, I want to taste you. I've had enough of my fantasies! I want the real you. Even if it means death for me.

**I wanna kiss you, but I want it too much. I wanna taste you, but your lips are venomous poison. You're poison running through my veins. You're poison. I don't wanna break these chains. **

**Poison. **

**I wanna love you, but I better not touch. I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop. I wanna kiss you, but I want it too much. I wanna taste you, but your lips are venomous poison. You're poison running through my veins. You're poison. I don't wanna break these chains. **

**Poison.**

**A/N: **so this was my first ff. I didn't know what to write for the latest two stanzas (is it correct? Sorry I don't know much English). So please review. And thanks for reading! –Gemini-


End file.
